Blessed: The FanFiction
by KimiWolfu
Summary: Based off of Blessed: Son of Wrath by Streak566 on fictionpress. (Horrible at summaries so if you know what I'm talking about..."
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One: Electrification

I gulped down a large amount of my ice-cream. The sweet taste melted on my tongue.

"I'm never gonna get tired of this stuff," I said around the big cold lump in my mouth.

"Hard to believe you never had any until you were fifteen. That could almost be considered a sin," Fletcher said.

"Yeah, okay. In which religion?" I shot back at him.

"The god of archery's." When I looked over I saw he had a grin. I opened my mouth to shoot something back at him again but I was interrupted by Tess.

"Would you two grow up?" she asked irately.

"I'm perfectly grown up. Fletchers the one with..." I trailed off distracted by some kind of disturbance but couldn't put my finger on what it was. I guess you could call it an instinct. Or maybe it was just a side-effect of my paranoia.

"Ignis?" Tess's concerned voice was lost on me while I was trying to focus. "Ignis." She nudged me and I turned to look at her. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I replied. "Just my imagination." I wasn't perfectly sure that was all it was but I didn't sense anything nearby and I didn't hear, see, or smell anything weird so I let it go. Damn paranoia. There wasn't any need to worry them with it. Still, I watched the doors and windows.

"Okay then," Lexi's weirded out voice broke the silence that started to settle over the table.

I watched a girl walk in and saw her stand for a second before going on her way again. _Is she checking out people's asses? _I thought as she looked at people's backsides. I had no idea why she would ever do that considering how young she looked. She could be thirteen or so. A few years younger than me. Still she did so and when she stopped she walked over to a napkin holder and grabbed a stack before folding it until it was relatively thick. I wondered what she was doing and continued to watch her.

"Ignis?" Fletcher's voice was asking my attention this time but I ignored it. The girl had something strange about her. Her clothes were a bit beat up. The black sweatshirt she wore had patches where the color was worn out and her jeans had rips in them that weren't for fashion. Yet she held herself normally. Not looking for attention but not looking for ignorance either. She was just casual like everything she did was normal. Which wasn't true at all.

It clicked in his head what she was doing when she went up behind some guy and slid the napkins in his back pocket where his wallet was and started to pull out his wallet. She was good. Nobody would have noticed if someone hadn't bumped into her causing her to bump into him. He turned around and gave her a dirty look then did a double take when he saw his wallet. I heard her say something weird and turn to run. A few people had looked over at them when the guy caught her arm and held her back.

"Let go," she spat at him and her brown hair tumbled around her shoulders when she tried to pull free.

"Looks like I caught myself a thief," the guy sneered and any pity I felt for him losing his wallet vanished. "Perhaps I should bring you down to the station. See what your parents think when they find out."

"Du arschloch," she said another weird thing that I didn't understand. "Lemme go."

"She's German," Tess said to me. I looked up at her and found my friends were all watching the chaos.

"What did she say?" I asked her.

"I'm not sure what but she called him a name or something. She said 'you something.'"

I turned my focus back over to the conflict. The girl was staring daggers at the man. I could feel her energy getting stronger, fueled by anger. I was surprised she held so much emotion because I'd seen a lot of pissed off faces and hadn't felt the kind of energy she was containing before.

"Let me go." The girl had lowered her voice menacingly.

"Not happening." He yanked her arm and she leaped at him slamming the palms of her hands on his temples. A move I hadn't seen before and puzzled me because the man screamed in pure agony before dropping to his knees.

It happened so fast but I did see it. Electricity between the girls hands and his skull before she reached into a pocket under her sweatshirt and pulled out a handmade grenade of some type and pulled the fuse. She closed her eyes and instinctively I followed. I heard her throw it and heard it bang and my ears rang for several seconds. A stun grenade. I stood up and bolted for the door while people were still recovering. I saw my friends follow despite the fact they had probably gotten the full dose from it. The girl wasn't normal and I wanted to know why.

My feet landed heavily on the ground as I followed the girl. I could see her sprinting impossibly fast ahead of me. The speed she could accomplish was unnatural which only made me want to catch up with her more. She took a hard right down an alleyway. My feet skidded for a second when I tried to replicate her move. I sprinted down the same alley and paused when I reached an intersection. I looked both ways and realized she was gone. _Where the fuck did she go? _My hearing was coming back but I couldn't hear her footsteps. The energy I had felt in her had vanished soon after she threw the grenade and I couldn't sense it anymore. Artemis would've been able to but she wasn't with me.

I kicked a dumpster that was close by and she rocketed out of it at full speed. I cursed and took of after her again. _Why did she hide and give herself away so easily_. Her speed was double what it was before and I had trouble keeping up. I chased her and she suddenly went down a different alley again and I skidded again to make the turn. She didn't hide again instead she ran clean out onto the street and took off down the sidewalk. I weaved through the people after her and saw her slide into another alley. I was tired of running and decided to end the chase. I followed her round another corner and snapped my fingers. Fire roared up at the end and the girl skidded to a stop and turned to face me terror clear on her face. She coughed and gasped for air while leaning against the wall.

"Verdammt," she managed. "The hell d'ya want?" She spoke English as well as I could and didn't really have an accent either. I guessed someone she knew spoke German and she had learned some from them.

"The hell do I want?" I didn't actually know the answer to that question. I knew what I wanted but I didn't know how you would put that into words. I just felt stupid. I had chased her down only to realize I had no idea what to do once I caught up with her. "Can we just talk for like ten minutes?"

"Why?" she exhaled heavily and coughed.

"Seriously, I just want to talk." I tried to keep my voice calm.

"Yeah okay. You just want to talk in an abandoned warehouse where you'll pull out your desert eagle and bam I'm dead and you can do whatever the hell you want with my body."

"That's disgusting. Why would I even want to kill you in the first place?" My voice raised unintentionally from her accusation.

"I don't know. People have gone after me calling themselves slayers on the side of god." She spat.

"Slayers? Where do you live?" I asked. I couldn't help but group her with me and Artemis especially if she had been abandoned. Slayers might have tried hunting her down because she was part demon and if she was than that would mean she was a blessed.

She didn't move or respond for several seconds and I felt her energy rocket again. I took a step back just in case. I didn't know what kind of abilities she had but I was sure I could dodge them and manage to keep her in place with my flames. "Wiedersehen arschloch," she muttered and leaped up curling her fingers around a drainage pipe.

I moved to try and stop her and found myself on the ground. Pain seared through me and my back arched. _Fucking hell,_ I thought unsure of what was going on. I didn't have control of myself. The more I tried to control my movements the more it hurt so I gave up. Suddenly, as quickly as it started it stopped and I breathed in a couple heavenly breaths before I struggled to my feet. My fingers hurt and when I examined them I found they had blistered. I looked up at the top of the drainage pipe and found as I expected that the girl was nowhere to be found. I jetted up to the top and landed softly down. Still no sign of her. I decided to let her go. I could take Artemis with me to try and find her later. She would probably trust me more if I had a little girl with me but like me and Artemis she could probably act unpredictably. I jumped off the top of the building and stopped my decent by giving a quick jet before I hit the ground.

I walked out onto the street and found my friends running up to me. They had lost me in the people on the sidewalk and had waited.

"Are you okay?" Lexi was the first to speak up.

"Yeah I'm fine."

"You're bleeding!" she exclaimed and snatched my hand looking at my palm. "How did this happen?" I hadn't even noticed before but my nails had sliced into my skin from clenching my fist so hard.

"That's a long story. Why don't we talk about it back at HQ?" I was exhausted and wanted to sit down before trying to explain something that didn't make total sense in my mind.

We made our way back to the parking garage that had HQ underneath it. The lady cleared us and we went inside to the elevator to go down into the lobby. I called Artemis who was playing over in the middle of the room over and the five of us settled onto a couple couches.

"Sooo? What did you see?" Fletcher asked impatiently.

"That girl was weird."

"No shit Sherlock. She was probably homeless. I mean, she did try to pickpocket a man and she was quite thin. It looked like her clothes were pretty old, too," Tess put in.

"Well yeah, but she had this weird aura about her. Kind of like mine and Artemis' but not. It was hard to detect but it was powerful a couple times."

"Okay... so she's a little special. Why does that matter?" Fletcher asked me yawning.

"Shut the fuck up, Fletch. Do you remember she blinded you at B and J's?" He looked at me but didn't say anything. I sighed and continued, "I think she might be a Blessed. When I was chasing her she paralyzed me. I just spazzed out on the ground for awhile and she was long gone by the time I could get up."

"What do you mean by spazzing out paralyzed?" Tess asked me curiously.

"Okay. I was about to try and chase her when suddenly all of my limbs locked and my fist clenched my jaw clenched, my toes clenched, my back arched and I couldn't get out of it. Is that enough information for you?"

"Yes actually. I think she probably has control over electricity."

"Okay I thought it was probably more along the lines of human bodies but okay."

"Did you ever take biology Ig? Cause they have a whole lesson consisting of using electricity to make frog muscles contract. Add that to the burns on your fingers from where it might've jumped in or out and it looks like it's electricity."

Why was everyone so much smarter than me?

"Hey, I think I've seen her somewhere before," Lexi said. "Yeah, it was bothering me because she looked familiar but I didn't know from where."

"Where?" I asked her interested.

"This video game shop had a bunch of people around it when I went there. That girl was playing some game inside and they were broadcasting it to TVs in all the windows."

"I have a question." Fletcher raised his hand.

"What is it?" she sighed.

"What the hell were you doing in a game store?"

"Um..." Lexi's cheeks turned red which only made me more curious.

"Come on Lexi. Out with it," Fletcher tormented her with a nice big grin on his face.

"Hey Ignis. If Lexi saw her there playing games wouldn't it make sense for her to go back?" Artemis's young voice was right next to me.

"Yeah she probably would," I told her. I turned to Lexi, "Which store was it?"

"I think it was called Bob's Games or something."

Alas a google search and a short walk later we found our destination which ended up being called "Bobby's Games" instead.

It was much like Lexi described it as. A little shop with some people (mostly nerds) clustering around it watching TV screens and between those screens I could see the fucking bitch that had paralyzed me. She sat on an armchair with her knees tucked into her chest and a controller in her hands staring at a screen. A candycane stuck out of her mouth and she moved it to the other side occasionally. We entered and the owner behind the counter stood up looked at me.

"Get out," he said.

"What did I do?" I asked holding up my hands innocently.

"I heard all about you and-"

"Drop it, Bob," the girls voice cut in. She didn't stop gaming away at what I could tell was the legendary difficulty setting of Halo Reach. No wonder why the nerds were watching outside. "He can't do anything here. His picture's already been captured by five different cameras and there are plenty of witnesses outside unless he decided to become a serial killer which he probably already is except he's exposed to large amounts of beer, wine, and drugs which means he's probably involved with a gang or the mafia. More likely the mafia since there's expensive cars and a parking garage that's down around the more mafia-like part of town. The only problem with that asumption is that he's just a teenager."

"Okay, that's creepy," Fletcher said.

"Not as creepy as your mind. Seriously, girls won't sleep with such a dumb ass," she muttered.

For once Fletcher shut up and I couldn't help but chuckle. She was creepy as hell and not very friendly but she had hit part of Fletcher's personality pretty solidly.

"I want to challenge this cheating bitch!" A kid who looked even more nerdy than some of the others came in and sat in a seat next to the girl. The girl kicked a controller towards him without taking her eyes off the screen as she exited the level she was on and pulled up multiplayer. "You're going down," the kid spat at her.

"Uh huh." The girl didn't seem to believe him.

The two players spawned on opposite sides of the map and the girl went straight for a banshee while the nerd went for a warthog. She pulled up as high as she could and circled before going back down and "landing" rather roughly on a small cliff that the nerd had to drive around to the other side of to get to her. Which was exactly what she wanted him to do. When he started to go under the cliff she had her character leap off over him tilting the control stick so her character looked down into the vehicle and threw a plasma grenade. The nerd didn't even notice and swung the warthog around to face her. He started to charge her but the grenade went off and his character went flying rather hilariously a good distance across the map.

"Fuck," the nerd cursed. "Another round."

I turned to Bobby while the two of them battled it out again. "Why does she just sit here and play games?" I asked him.

"While that isn't any of your business, the poor thing doesn't have any parents and has survived mainly off of dumpster diving. We let her test all the used games for minimum wage. She brings quite a crowd over and our profits have raised a bit since she came."

"She's homeless?"

Bob seemed to regret part of what he said and looked away. Everything added up pretty solidly to her being a blessed but I didn't think it was possible for her to go unnoticed for that long with all the slayers around. Although she had mentioned people had come after her before.

"She did tell me she was looking for something." I looked up at Bob surprised that he was suddenly so open. "The only reason why I'm telling you is because I've seen her blow through many people with a single strike to their temples. I think she smashes their eardrums but I'm not sure." He flicked a piece of dark curly hair out of his eyes. "If you mess with her I'm sure she'll find a way to take you down."

"Yeah, I've learned my lesson about cornering her." I rubbed my fingers together without realizing it.

"So I've heard. What exactly do you want with her anyways?"

"I just want to talk to her but she clearly doesn't want to."

"It's not that I don't want to, Ignis. It's that I don't trust you or any of your kind for that matter," the girl spoke like she was shedding wisdom on me and I got the sudden urge to slap her but resisted the temptation.

"What did I ever do to you?" Her trust issues were becoming problematic.

"You are one of them," she snapped and I could see she let her teeth clamp down in frustration. "All you do is go 'trust me. I'm such a wonderful young person.' and the next thing I know I have a gun to my chest and barely make it out alive."

"Hey, don't assume that's what I was planning." I got distracted by the girls sudden standing position. She killed the nerd and set down the controller before turning to face me.

She tilted her head and I saw she seemed to be focusing on her breathing. "Alright then. Let's go and talk."

I blinked. "Seriously? Now you want to talk?"

"Well, why the hell not? The names Scar by the way." She told me.

"Scar? Like the bad guy from The Lion King?" Artemis's sweet voice spoke up from behind me.

"No. Scar short for Scarlette. My name is Scarlette." Scar said and crouched down to Artemis's level and stared deep into her eyes. Though that was a little weird Artemis didn't really care. "Where do you want to talk?"

"I don't know. It just needs to be private." I shrugged. "Why don't you guys go... do something," I told my friends who had stood awkwardly trying to avoid the gazes of the other people. I didn't want to make this girl feel overwhelmed by having a lot of people around her all of the sudden.

"Suuuure. We'll just go and dilly dally somewhere while you and this _female_ person go somewhere private... alone," Fletcher said and accomplished making everything very awkward. I glanced at Scar and saw her making a face at Fletcher. She was too young to fully grasp the concept but she knew what his goal had been and she didn't like it.

I started to head out the door and glanced behind me to see if the girl was following and nearly had a heart attack when I found she was right on my heels. Scar was pretty damn quiet when she walked and she walked weird. On her toes with her heels barely touching the ground for a split second and I realized it made her look taller. It was probably a defensive technique to ward people away though I doubted it helped her much. I noticed Fletcher heading towards the controller Scar had set down. Bob didn't seem to care so I didn't worry.

* * *

"Do you have parents?" I asked Scar who I ended up standing in a nearby alley with.

"Nope. Never have," she replied.

"Okay, ever been called a half breed?" I continued with another question I knew the answer to if she was a Blessed.

"What would you know about it?" she asked.

I lifted my hand and conjured a flame the size of a quarter in it. She nodded.

"Yes. I have and I don't care to share my entire life story with you." She looked uncomfortable. I couldn't blame her. I looked like a delinquent and she didn't know me.

"That's fine but if you're a Blessed then... well there aren't many of us and I'm interested to meet new people that understand this." I gestured to the flame in my hand before snuffing it out.

"A Blessed? Is that what they call half-demon half-human people?" She tilted her head again.

"Yea- wait. How did you know that you were part demon?"

She blinked and didn't reply for a few seconds. "I can't tell you."

"Okay... Well, what exactly can you do? What are your abilities?"

She held up to fingers and I saw sparks arch from the tips.

"Electrocution?"

"Electrification. Electrocution is when I kill someone with it." Scar let her hand drop down. "I'm not sure even that is it. I just move around those little things that make materials materials."

"What?" I asked. She had lost me.

"You know those nanoscopic things that make gold gold and salt salt."

"Do you mean like you can break bonds to break materials down?" I started to see what she was talking about. The electrons that made atoms unique to one another a lot of times.

"Yeah. Like if you brought me salt I could break it down into two different substances. The one is really delicates and I use it in these." She pulled out a grenade of some sort. It was clearly homemade.

I picked up a pebble. "Break this down."

She took it from me and rubbed the surface of it. She closed her eyes and focused. I watched the pebble's surface ripple and suddenly melt into tiny piles of fine powder. Each pile had a different color and I guessed they were all different elements. She held it out to me like she wanted to give it to me but I just shook my head and she tipped it over to dump it onto the ground. The dust hung in the air for several seconds before finally settling.

"So you can use alchemy?" I asked a sudden interest had slithered into my head from her ability.

"Heck no. It's not like I can just pull gold from led and diamonds from a pile of carbon. I can't bond materials together very well. It takes time and a lot of energy to do that, Breaking materials down? Sure. Bonding them back together? Not really."

"Still, that's awesome. Why-" I was cut off by her suddenly whipping her head to stare down the alley. She stiffened like she wanted to run. "What?" I asked but then I felt it to.

Two nightmares in full wolfy form came barrelling down the alley and seemed to fight over which one could get to us first. Scar glanced behind her like she wanted to run.

"There's just two. No big deal," I said. Then I noticed that there were a lot more than only two. They were up on the roof tops and I saw two silhouettes just outside the alley.

Scar shook. She shook like she was scared. The first time I saw any real emotion in her other than frustration. She swallowed.

"Fuck" I said. "Do you know how to fight?"

"Not really. Until a little while ago I had a sword but then some bastards stole it. I don't know how to do hand to hand. I always depended on the range of my sword if I had to kill these things." She took a step closer to me. She could see I knew how to fight.

A nightmare finally managed to stop fighting with the other and lunged towards us. It's claws aimed straight for Scar.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two: Nevada Slayers

Scar reached out and the claws of the nightmare slid between her fingers where they couldn't do any harm. The thing growled and started to swipe at her with the other hand but I slammed my katana into it's skull. The thing howled one last time before whatever life it had left it's body.

"Why are they after you?" I asked frustrated that my sword wasn't coming out of the skull very easily. I wrenched it and finally it pulled out.

"How am I supposed to know? They've always come after me once I got older," she grumbled back at me.

"Then they're probably after your power or something," I said and slammed my sword into the other one that had been on the ground and that had finally lunged. He burst into flames as soon as my sword touched his fur.

I pulled my sword out of it's chest and the others on the roof started to jump down. There were five and they all came barrelling towards us at the same time. Scar was staring at something on the ground and glanced up at them.

"Get off the ground," she spat.

I listened to her despite the fact I didn't even know what she was planning to do. I jetted and hovered two feet off the ground. Scar's energy skyrocketed again. I guess her control over electrical energy caused her own energy to fluctuate much more than mine. The five nightmares suddenly spazzed out and I saw sparks arcing up to them from the ground. The entire alleyway had a thin layer of water that I hadn't noticed earlier and it was carrying her charge. I waited until the things had stopped writhing to land and when I did my hair stood in end. Frustrated, I smoothed it down before glancing over at Scar who looked very tired and exhausted.

The last three on the roof jumped down and she managed to throw a grenade that one of them caught in it's mouth and crushed it. Sparks fizzled before whatever else had been inside it ignited and the thing howled with flames burning up it's muzzle. It swatted at them while the other two continued forward. I swung my sword and cut an arm clean off but the other one passed by me without so much as a scratch.

Scar screamed in agony as it's claws dug deep into her side. It opened it's jaws and went for her throat but got a mouthful of her arm instead. It's teeth and claws were deep into her flesh and she barely managed to hold it off. My sword came down and sliced straight through it's skull and down through the rest of it's body. It fell apart and Scar let her weight lean against the wall. She slid down and I saw her leave a trail of blood everywhere she touched.

I had to finish this ASAP so she didn't bleed to death. I swung my sword and an arc of fire flew threw the air to torch both the remaining nightmare's ugly asses. I turned around and expected the two that had been standing back at the entrance to the alley to come flying at me. Instead they hesitated then ran. Fucking cowards.

I sheathed the sword and took a couple fast steps to where Scar was on the ground. I noticed she had her fingers over the cuts from where the demon had clawed her side and when she moved her hand I could see the cuts were burnt and clotted from heat.

"Are you gonna be okay?" I asked her before I offered help since she seemed to be able to address her own wounds.

She nodded and started to try and stand only to have her foot slip in her own blood that had mixed with the water. I offered her a hand. She hesitated but she did take it and I helped her up. Like me, her recovery rate was fast. I couldn't see any signs of healing but if she could stand after losing that much blood then she had to have some super fast recovery rate for something. She took a couple wobbly steps and then stopped, turned and grinned.

"Those bastards make such hilarious faces when they're being burned alive," she said.

I blinked surprised to hear that coming out of her mouth since it sounded like something I might've said. I decided to test to see if she was thinking straight. "How many fingers?" I asked and held up two of them.

She squinted like she was trying to really tell something as simple as that. "Four?" she guessed. I noticed her hand on the wall and guessed she really hadn't recovered that much and blood was still dripping out of her arm where she hadn't bothered to use her energy to somehow close the wound.

"Okay, now that I know you're not just shitton insane, time to get that stitched up," I said and practically chucked her over my shoulder. She slammed her fist into my back a couple times but really knew it wasn't any use.

* * *

Scar watched Dylan carefully stitch up the deep lacerations in her arm.

"I'm impressed, Ignis. You managed to bring another person into the base of the italian mob," Dylan sighed.

I didn't respond.

"It's not like I want to be here," Scar snapped. "This place reeks."

"It's not that bad," I told her. This was my home and she was offending it.

"It is for me," she snapped again. She seemed to really like acting like a bitch. "I get to sit around with slayers treating my wounds. For all I know that needle is coated in a toxic poison that could kill me in five minutes."

"I see where your coming from but you can trust us," Dylan told her. "I know people have come after you before and almost got you too... but Ignis is a blessed himself and you don't see me trying to kill him."

"The fact you already know I'm a Blessed and the people that came after me and the fact they stole my sword, sounds very suspicious," she kept her tone.

"How did you know about her?" I asked. It annoyed me that after everything that had happened, Dylan still didn't tell me everything that would be important to me.

"A group of slayers from Nevada were hunting demons and honestly, pretty much anything that wasn't human. For some reason they rip apart anything that twitches with anything other than muscle and sinew." Dylan shook his head disapprovingly.

"I'm part demon and a slayer... and an assassin. They can't go around killing everything supernatural," I said. I felt anger at them if they felt they could do that.

"You're not a full slayer, Ignis," Dylan told me. My eyebrow twitched and I crossed my arms. I hated being told that. Whatever they thought wasn't right.

"Does it really matter? You don't have to be a full fledged slayer to go after the supernatural. It's just a term slapped on to make yourselves feel more important." Scarlet shook her head. She did not make me feel better. "I just want to be left alone by you people but now I can't even defend myself from those wolf things that have come after me numerous times."

"Well that must be... problematic." Dylan muttered. I could see some amount of guilt in his eyes. It made me wonder what happened between him and the Nevada slayers.

"How did they find her?" I asked.

"Um," Dylan shifted nervously. "I don't know."

"You told them didn't you?" I lashed out at him.

"It's not like that."

"Really? Then if they were looking for her, you knew they were, and they came to you asking you about it, they just happened to stumble across her in the alleys?"

"Ignis, it was that or you. I didn't think they'd actually find her." I felt rage fill me to the point I became a flaming inferno of fury. Scar backed away but Dylan just gave me his innocent look.

"Why the fuck did you sell any of us out?" I spat.

"They're good friends of the Salvatores. I didn't want to ruin that."

"Whatever." I said I put the flames out. "C'mon Scar, let's go find your sword."

She hesitated. "Ignis, this is your home. Are you just gonna-"

"Yes," I snapped at her. I grabbed her hand and took her with me. "We're going to Nevada and hunting down some Slayers," I told her while we were in the lift.

"But what about your duties here. You're a New Yorker. You can't just leave New York to whatever horendous creature decides to rampage."

"Dylan can take care of it," I muttered. "Why are you so against me helping you?" She was trying pretty damn hard to refuse my help.

"It's not normal for a guy who met a random chick and had known her for less than a day to travel half way across the country for her."

"Fuck normal. I'm limited edition."

"Come up with something new," she rolled her eyes.

* * *

I drove the car like a mad person. I didn't want to drive for days and days.

Tess was sitting next to me with her nose buried in a book as usual. I saw Alastair on her lap.

Scar had her knees to her chest between Fletcher and Lexi, who had Artemis on her lap. I was glad there was separation between Tess and Lexi considering the two of them were always bickering. Fletcher didn't usually help the situation.

Scar pulled out a box of Pocky from god knew where and tore open the box with her teeth. She fumbled with the aluminum packaging before sticking the chocolate covered bread in her mouth and munching on it. She was always eating some kind of snack food. Whether it was candy or a granola bar or any number of non-perishable products, she'd be eating it. Where she kept it, I didn't know but she could probably last a few days on just what was on her person.

Driving was dull and barely got out of New York by the end of the day. Scar didn't sleep like the others. She stayed awake deep into the night while I drove. The scenery in New York didn't change that dramatically. Mostly we passed small farm areas and grassy fields that were frequently separated by areas of trees.

Outside of New York was pretty similar but it was hard to tell since it had gotten dark. After a while I pulled into a rest stop and went inside, katana on my back as usual. I didn't know how to live without it and couldn't imagine what Scar was going through. She was homeless and was stripped of one of the few comforts she had.

The guy running Starbucks gave me a weird look when I ordered ten extra caffeinated coffees. It was somewhere around eleven and I was starting to feel the hours without sleep catching up to me. I handed the man the cash and took the coffee back to the car.

Scar was still sitting there munching on a granola bar.

"Aren't you tired by now?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I'm used to staying up late keeping watch over my stuff."

"Okay..." I kept my attention mainly focused on the road. I watched headlights zoom by like white-hot bullets.

The sound of plastic being opened attracted my attention again. I glanced in the rear view mirror and saw that Scar had pulled out an entire pack of Oreos and was nibbling on one quietly.

"Where the hell do you keep that stuff?" I almost shouted but resisted. I was stunned that she still was pulling out food from absolutely nowhere.

She pulled up her sweatshirt and I saw that she had used ducttape to make an inch thick network of pockets that she could tuck just about anything away in, including weapons but I doubted she had any. Her body was so thin I hadn't noticed the extra layer until she showed it to me. I also wondered how she managed to move so quietly with all of that plastic.

"Here's a second question," I started. "Where the hell does a homeless girl get the money to afford that much food?"

She shrugged. "I keep a stash if I don't have luck in the dumpsters. I was starting to get low which is why I was pick-pocketing that man in the ice-cream shoppe. I needed money to buy more."

"You seem to have plenty right now," I muttered. My own stomach was growling and I struggled to ignore it.

"I only have enough for tonight and maybe a little while into tomorrow morning." She had a slightly worried look on her face.

I felt bad for dragging her away from her habits for food and probably shelter too. "I'll get you some more before then," I promised.

She leaned her head back and closed her eyes. I didn't want to stop talking to her but she had to be tired by that point in time. It was later than what any of us were used to being awake past. Fletcher, Tess, Lexi and Artemis had fallen asleep rather easily but Scar wasn't familiar with me, much less spending long hours with these people she didn't even know.

I glanced back at her. Her eyes were flicking underneath their lids furiously. She was dreaming about something. I noticed her brow furrow slightly. _A nightmare?_ I asked myself.

A frustrated honk snapped my attention back to the road. I gritted my teeth together at the old guy in the car next to me who decided it was his right to yell at me. He had his hand up in the air and from what I could tell, he was using some very colorful language. Whatever his problem was, he was seriously pissed. He was shouting and waving his arms around like I had run into his car or something. The window of his car rolled down and he tried to spit at me. Unfortunately when your going at sixty miles an hour and roll down the front window and the back ones are open too, things tend to reenter your car. There was a young woman in the back seat looking kinda freaked out and his wad of spit hit her face. She got a disgusted look and smacked the old guy in the back of the head.

I sighed and put my foot down on the gas a little harder.

* * *

**AN- Ugh. This fanfiction stuff is hard. Writing is hard in general but I can't get down these personalities and everything. I'm so used to third person that first is so hard. *sigh* I'm determined to get the hang of this before I finish it.**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three: Policeman Jones

"No seriously, I have a license," I said and pretended to flip through my wallet trying to buy time to think of something to get me out of the horrible situation.

"Look Kid, I don't know what your planning but if you don't have one, you don't have one. Just come with me and we'll call your parents," Officer Jones said. Apparently I had gone two miles over the speed limit but in my opinion he just wanted to screw me over.

"I'm serious. I have a license." This had been going on for about five minutes. I glanced up and saw Scar smirking in the rear-view mirror. I had a horrible feeling she was up to something and I hoped that she wouldn't make the man have a seizure or anything. "Look, just give me a second to-" I stopped when I looked up and saw the man crying and staring at me with gushy emotion infested eyes. I bit my lip trying to control every urge to crawl onto Tess's lap to get away from him.

"Why would you drive this car?" he asked. His voice had gone soft and emotional. "Why would you put your life in danger like that?"

"Uh..." I tried to think of something.

"We're sorry officer," Scar's voice came from the backseat and she sounded like she could cry. "We just wanted to get home." She gave him big, round, watery eyes. It looked real but I knew the entire thing was fake.

"Oh my god," the cop said. "Oh my... You kids are so... unfortunate. Where do you guys live? I'll make sure you get there."

"We live in Nevada," I said quickly. "But we've been... trying to get home. We're just so tired. We've been driving for hours." I glanced at Tess.

"You kids," he was actually crying because of our pathetic lie that anyone else could see. "If you need a place to stay then you can stay at my house for a night... or two."

"Yeah," I said and once again surpressed the urge to run very far away from the lunatic that insisted on talking and talking. "That would be... nice."

"Alright then, follow me." He walked back to his car and started driving. I followed.

"Okay, what the hell?" I asked.

Scar shrugged. "The body is controlled by electricity. That includes emotions."

"That's just not right. You better hope I don't go on a killing spree because of how scarring that was." I sighed and focused on the cop's license plate in front of me.

"Hey, it's free shelter. Be thankful," she snapped at me.

"Ignis, I think we shouldn't go to his house," Tess said. "It isn't right. We got outta trouble so we should just leave him alone."

"I vote we go," Fletcher raised his hand.

"Whoever gave you a vote?" Lexi said. "I don't want to stay in some creepy guys house."

"You guys..." I sighed. I continued to follow his car but wasn't really in the mood to go to some stranger's house either.

"Look, Scarlette has a point. It's a free place to stay and you've been driving for hours Ignis. You need to rest especially since you're used to sleeping eighteen hours a day," Fletcher said. For once, he was trying to be serious and that usually didn't happen unless there was something he had to be serious about.

"I vote we don't go," Scar said. She didn't raise her hand but she had an annoyed look in her eyes.

"Alright, we're not going... but how do we leave this guy without him noticing?" I wondered.

"Take this side road," Tess said and pointed to a road immediately to my left. I jerked the steering wheel to the side and swerved into it to get off the road leading into Chicago.

"Where does this go?" I asked her.

"It leads back to I-80."

"Okay," I said and focused on the road once again.

* * *

"Why do I always end up driving for hours and hours and hours," I groaned. The scenery had just been flat plains and corn fields for the past ten hours at least and I was so tired of it. At first I had been excited when the mountains came up in the distance but they kept moving away at the same rate I was moving towards them at. They just never got any closer.

"You're the only one who knows how," Fletcher mumbled into the palm of his hand as he watched a prairie dog hole whiz by outside the window.

"There's only about thirteen more hours before we reach the state border," Tess yawned.

"Why the fuck did they come to New York?" I snapped. "This is ridiculous. I should've found some plane tickets instead of driving... how many hours has it been?"

"Twenty billion," Fletcher said bitterly.

"It's only been about twenty-five driving but since we've stopped multiple times... it's been almost forty," Tess said.

"We've only gone eighteen-hundred miles," Scar shrugged. I wondered how she could tell since she hadn't exactly been looking over Tess's shoulder.

"How many more miles to go?" I muttered bitterly. It wasn't that I actually wanted to know but I was getting very tired of grass and ponds and more grass and occasionally an animal or two.

"We just got on an incline..." Scar murmured behind me.

"So?" I asked. I didn't see any big deal about a hill.

"Have you not noticed the looming mountains in front of you?" she snapped.

I noticed I could no longer see them in the distance but instead they were all I could see in front of me. "Whoa," I said. "Did we just hit some worm-hole or something?"

"No, you moron,"Lexi said "You just didn't notice them gradually getting closer."

"I'm sorry," I said sarcastically.

* * *

"OMG. Am I hallucinating or is that the Nevada state border?" Fletcher asked from the behind me. I couldn't imagine his discomfort after being squashed in the backseat with three other people.

"OMG? Are you feeling okay Fletch?" Tess asked.

"What do you think?"

"Seriously guys?" I cut in between before they started going at each others throats. "Where do I have to go?" I asked Tess.

"Take a right up here." She pointed to an exit.

I followed her instructions. She hadn't gotten us lost yet.

"What are we going to do for sleep?" Tess asked. I could see the wisdom in her eyes, even in the low light of the dawn.

"Hotel?" I offered.


End file.
